Los cuentos del tio Julyo
by ELE-WOOD
Summary: Hortorias que Jamas ocurrieron, Nuestro Tio Julyo que sufre de alzheimer relata sobre el trio de maricas que dejo un camino lleno de mierda en Hogwrts. El cagón de Harry y Hermione y los huevos de Hierro
1. Harry el Cagon

El Cagón de Harry.

En una mañana muy fría, Harry se despertó por un extraño olor que provenía de algún lugar

que él suponía que no conocía, porque realmente nunca oliose su nariz un aroma tan desagradable.

Supuso que El viejo Dumbledore, se había muerto y su cuerpo estaba descomponiéndose. Pero luego recordó que Dumbledore siempre había dormido muy lejos de su habitación Griffindor, y que siempre se acostaba, o por lo menos despertaba, si no era con la cara sobre la falda de la profesora Mc.Gonagall Todos sabían que al viejo verde y barbudo de Dumbledore, le gustaban los animales, en la cama con Snape Esneip, que se podía transformar en víbora.

Se levantó de su cama y decidió ir al baño a lavarse los dientes, que ya estaban todos llenos de algas, porque hacían 2 semanas que no se los lavaba.

Aun un poco mareado ( el olor horrendo seguía y estaba por vomitar) abrió la puerta del baño y, al parecer, estaba desocupado; pero cuando entró vio que estaba Ron cagando. Se podían ver sus venas hinchadas en su cara, por la fuerza que hacía para que

la mierda salga por su ano.

Ron Siempre había tenido "problemas de mierda". Había nacido con el ano muy chiquito, y la única forma que tenía para cagar sin sufrir, era meterse su varita y hacer palanca para que la caca se le desprenda de las paredes anales.

En el baño también había un olor, que era una mezcla de olor a mierda, con un toque del típico olor que lanza al destapar un barril, con un cerdo que se ha muerto dentro de una bolsa de plástico, llena de bombitas de olor y vomito de sapo; que lo han dejado al sol para que se fermente.

Harry estaba un poco mareado por toda la hierba que había fumado antes de dormir, hubiera sido muy poco sincero si solo le echaba la culpa al olor

Miró un poco mas atrás de Ron, y ahí estaba Ginny, haciendo palanca con la varita; y al mismo tiempo estaba cagando en el bidet. Al ser una persona tan cercana a Ron en su vida, sabía mejor que nadie, hacer palanca como una profesional

A Harry le dio tanto asco que vomitó arriba de ellos. Y como los tres tenían los ojos abiertos, les cayó vomito en los ojos.

Harrí se salvó porque usaba anteojos, pero, los anteojos se dañaron un poco.

Sin embargo Ron y su hermana, quedaron ciegos para siempre.

Harry decidió que para ayudarlos les debía sacar los ojos y cagarles en la cara Un viejo remedio que les había enseñado Hagrid, por si alguna vez vomitaba mucho y quedaba siego, él hablaba con experiencia

Pero el problema era que Harry no tenía nada de mierda encima, Se había cagado todo en la cama. Y la caca debía ser recién hecha, y preferentemente calentita. Pero sin Grumos.

Decidió ir a buscar a Esneip, que siempre tenía olor ya que cada vez que se tiraba un pedo, se le escapaba un poco de caca

Cuando lo encontró se pusieron a hablar

-Esnéi, necesito una poción para lograr caca real y rápida- dijo Harry, que nunca pronunciaba bien el nombre de su profesor, el pobre no entendía

-¿Y porque acudes a mi?-le pregunto el animago con cara de hacha andante

-Porque siempre tenés olor a caca-le respondió Harry, con todos los dientes verdes y podridos, pero con pura sinceridad

-Pero esa caca que tengo en mis calzoncillos, es totalmente real, no hay nada de magia en ello, de hecho me estoy haciendo un poco mas ahora.-le dijo el cagón, quién no se avergonzaba ni un poquito de su problema

-Lo noté, se puede ver como tus manos se aprietan una con otra para hacer fuerza-le dijo Harry- es una buena técnica-

Esneip sacó unas plantas y se las dió a Harry

-Jary, come esto y dentro de una hora has toda la fuerza que puedas y saldrá el cromaño más grande de tu vida-

-Cromaño?

-Un sorete de este tamaño- y estiró sus brazos para poder abarcar, mostrandole las dimensiones de un cromaño

-Ya veo.- dijo Harry con total interés

-Harry, tienes algo en las encías

-Son algas, las guardo ahí para que luego las orugas puedan hacer sus casitas

-Que asco- dijo mordiéndose la lengua, pero eso provocó que más caca se escape de su ano

-Pero delicioso

Harry fue al baño y comió las plantas y esperó una hora. Cuando terminó el plazo empezó a hacer fuerza y empezó a sentir como su intestino se estaba rajando por tanta mierda. El ano le empezó a temblar. Herminoe, que pasaba por allí, le gritó a Harry. "No, no lo hagas." Sabía las terribles consecuencias que podría ocasionarle después a Harry, pero el valientemente respondió "Es mi deber". Siguió haciendo fuerza hasta que de repente sintió un pedo, y lo dejó salir.

Al salir el pedo, su culo le explotó, liberando tal cantidad de mierda, que nunca pudieron

terminar de sacarla del baño, por lo que lo debieron clausurar.

Ron de repente recuperó la vista, y medio ahogado en mierda le agradeció a Harry. Lo mismo hizo Ginny, pero Harry se desilusionó al ver que se iba sin darle un premio especial.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que Harry había perdido todo su culo y de que debería vivir desde ahora con un culo artificial, en una camilla.

Fin


	2. Hermione y los Huevos de Hierro

**Harry y los huevos de hierro.**

Una mañana de invierno, Harry se encontraba en el comedor. Se había enterado de que el profesor gay de herbología se había quebrado los brazos tratando de domar a un sauce con guantes de box.

Estaba sentado junto con ron, y con hermione.

Ron estaba vestido con un sueter hecho con pelos de los huevos de un perro. Su madre se había enterado que, sí a un perro le cortas las pelotas, luego las clonas, las hervís con un extracto de hierbas aromaticas y un poco de pimienta del paraiso, obtendrías un sueter pegajoso y oloroso, que sería dificil de sacarselo, y espantaría a las moscas.

Hermione estaba en pelotas. Se podía ver a simple vista sus cabellos color mierda, y sus pequeñas tetas, que no eran muy significantes, con cicatrices. La Hermione, muy seguido leía libros en bolas y se cortaba con las hojas, porque era una chica muy idiota.

Harry estaba medio perplejo, porque hacía mucho frio y la Hermione no temblaba. Entonces Harry decidió preguntarle:

-Che puta, ¿no te da frio estar vestida como estas?

-La verdad que no -contestó- Tengo puesto un hechizo que no permite que mis pezones se congelen. Tu bien sabes que mis pezones son la fuente de mi poder.

Entonces Ron intervino

- Hermione, yo se que sos media idiota, pero no para tanto. Tus pezones estar recubiertos de escarcha.

-¡Ay no!- dijo Hermione- Yo sentía que mi poder se desvanecía. Tienen que hacer algo chicos…

-Lamerlos -dijo Harry-

-No -dijo hermione- Deben ir a buscar los huevos de hierro, es la unica esperanza.

-De acuerdo- conestaron los muchachos-.

Hermine se desmalló, y los chicos salieron corriendo a la biblioteca. Debían averiguar en donde estaban esos dichosos huevos.

Buscaron por todos los pasillos, hasta que encontraron un libro viejo y gastado, que se titulaba _"Huevos magicos, y canicas para meterse en el culo. Dónde conseguirlos y como usarlos_". Sabían que ese era el que buscaban.

Según decía el libro, debían ir al pasillo del ala oeste, a la izquierda, y preguntarle al cuadro más cercano.

Y así hicieron.

Cruzaron toda la escuela, hasta que llegaron al cuadro.

-Que cara de idiota que tiene este cuadro.-opinó Harry-.

-Si, la verdad- acotó Ron-.

-¡Silencio!- dijo una voz- SI PROBLEMAS ES LO QUE BUSCAN, PURA MIERDA ES LO QUE ALLARÁR. Si PASAR ES LO QUE BUSCAN SOLO PINZAS ENCONTRARÁN, Y SI RESCATAS A LOS PITUFOS, UN HUEVO ALLARÁS.

-Es un acertijo- dijo Harry- Se refiere a que debemos cumplir las pruebas. La primera es "_si problemas es lo que buscan, solo mierda allarán_". Se refiere a que debemos ir a los establos de los elefantes con alas y comer toda la materia fecal que encontremos.

-Claro - dijo Ron- como no me di cuenta.

Apenas llegaron al establo, se dieron cuenta que los elefantes habían muerto ya hace tiempo. El borracho de Hagrid, se había olvidado de limpiarles las alas para que no se les llene de mugre, y caigan por el peso. Y que los cadáveres podridos no se distinguían de toda la mierda. Jugosa y horrenda mierda.

Ron dijo "es mi deber hacerlo", y se lanzo contra la mierda y empezó a comer, mientras Harry decía "¡comete la caca, comete la cacona!".

Así estuvo un par de horas y tres vomitos y medio (vomitó un poco y el resto se lo tragó).

-Esas debieron de haber sido unas tres toneladas- dijo Harry-

-Si, pero yo haría todo para salvar a esa prostituta nudista que ya no me acuerdo como se llama- le respondió Ronaldo.

-La segunda prueba es "_Si pasar es lo que buscas solo pinzas encontraras_" -señalo el gay de anteojitos-.

-Si, creo que habla sobre apretarse los huevos con una pinza hasta que exploten-explicó Ronaldiño-.

-Me parece obvio -repuso Harry-.

-Hazlo tú. Tu eres el que menos los usa. Te dicen "rayito trolo", y dejas que el profesor de herrería te meta cosas rasposas -dijo Ron-.

-Tienes razon -dijo Harry- Yo lo haré, pero tu lanza el hechizo para que las pinzas me aprieten.

-Me sé el hechizo de memoria- dijo-

Entonces Ron lanzó un patronus con forma de pinzas, y a Harry le explotaron los huevos. Luego aparecieron los pitufos y se encerraron en un frasco con un cartel que decía "Estoy rescatado", porque les dio mucho asco la escena de Harry agonizando.

Supusieron que con todo esto ya podían pasar, así que fueron con el cuadro.

-Aquí tienen los huevos, pero no era necesario que hicieran todas esas cosas- dijo el hombre del retrato- solo los trataba de asustar.

-No importa -dijo Harry- yo no nececitaba mis huevos, y a Ron le gusta comer caca.

Fueron con Hermione, que estaba tirada en el suelo con un color verde moco, y le metieron por el culo los huevos de hierro.

Hermione reaccionó y les dio un beso a los dos.

Luego prometió que se haría un sueter como el de ron, para que eso no volviera a pasar.

Y así, los tres amigos, se prometieron calidez y amor para siempre

**Fin**

**Así termina otra historia ¡¡cuantas cosas viví con ese rallito trolo, la mujer pelotuda y ronaldo !! Soy yo, el Tio JulYo, y los espero con más historias de este trio aventura ¡¡hasta la próxima Marineros enpastillados!! Recuerden, si tienen problemas puede ser por el consumo de mucha droga, o el consumo de muy poca droga**

**Tio julYO... **


End file.
